<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>XII by Lynx212</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416192">XII</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212'>Lynx212</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Invidia [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Instability, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Incest, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is a mess after finding out Roy's hurt... but he has his brother shoulder to cry on...right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Invidia [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/37433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>XII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Sometimes I'm confused by what I think is really obvious. But what I think is really obvious obviously isn't obvious...” ~Michael Stipe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can’t believe this is happening. Of all the stupid things to happen, this happens.</p>
<p>As I rush to the hospital after getting the call from Maes I still can’t believe it. They’ve been eating at Lydia’s for more than five years now and everyone there knows Roy can’t have tomatoes. The damn bus boys even take the ketchup off his table as if the condiment could leak through the bottle and get him.</p>
<p>When I get to his room, he looks like shit but he’s breathing and that’s all I care about. He’s sleeping and with his limp hand in mine I ask Maes how in the hell this happened.</p>
<p>He’s shaking his head because he doesn’t know and he says no one at the restaurant knows either. They don’t have any new staff and the sandwich Roy ordered wouldn’t have come with tomato even if he hadn’t specified for it not to.</p>
<p>The hand in mine twitches and I look into tired eyes and smile. Roy tries to smile back but with his face swollen as it is, he can’t manage it. I stay there at the hospital until they put me out. When I trudge through the door of the house, Al is waiting for me just as I expected.</p>
<p>All of the emotions I’ve held in since Maes called me at the office to tell me Roy was in the hospital come tumbling out. I haven’t been that scared in years and I think I’d somehow forgotten what it was like to fear someone this close to me dying.</p>
<p>I tell Al that you don’t realize how much you love someone until you almost lose them. He just lets me ramble as he reminds me that no matter what, I will always have him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>